Mixed Signals
by Angelus1
Summary: Heart of Darkness post episode.


Title: Mixed Signals  
  
Author: Angelus  
  
E-mail: angelus1317@hotmail.com (Please put ''Mixed Signals'' on the subject   
line)  
  
Subject: Xena, Warrior Princess  
  
Category: Hints of GVR, more UST than anything.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: ''Heart of Darkness'' post-ep. Gabrielle chats with Xena, then Virgil.  
  
Spoilers: Heart of Darkness  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just ask me first.  
  
Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle, Virgil, etc. do not belong to me. They are the are the  
property of Rob Tapert, Sam Raimi, Renaissance Pictures, Creation   
Entertainment, and WGN. They are used here without permission, however, no   
copyright infringement is intended. I am making absolutely no money off of this,   
so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: So after a year-long nap on my hard drive and a night of   
rewriting, here it finally is. My very first Xena fanfic. Warning: I am not a   
Gabby/Virgil 'shipper, as you will soon find out. I usually do not do very many   
post-eps, either, but Heart of Darkness was just too much of a temptation. So,   
here's what my muse made me do (held at gunpoint, mind you). Enjoy!  
  
Dedication: To Jen. I can't believe that it took me until the band banquet to   
realize that you were a Xenite. Well, I'm looking forward to next year's   
convention even more, now, because you'll hopefully be coming with me, and   
we can see some real, live, hot VIRGIL!!!!!! (Remember, Creation - you *do* still   
owe us a Virgil. We won't forget.)  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
''C'mon, ladies - I am all yours!'' -Virgil, ''Heart of Darkness''  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
As Xena and Gabrielle exited the temple, Gabrielle couldn't resist one last   
glance over her shoulder. Eve was hunched in a corner, mopping up spilled   
wine with a left-behind scarf - doing more than her share as usual. Virgil glanced   
up from the candles he was rearranging and flashed her a sexy grin. Gabrielle   
quickly looked away. But as she walked into the daylight, she felt his eyes   
following her, tracing the curves of her body.  
  
When she was sure they were out of earshot, Gabrielle turned to Xena. ''We're   
leaving soon, right?'' she asked. Xena fixed her with a curious stare.  
  
''I was thinking we could hang around for a little while - visit with Virgil, get some   
rest. Why, did you want to hit the road already?''  
  
''Yes, please,'' Gabrielle begged. Another stare from Xena, this time more   
concerned than curious.   
  
''Is something wrong?'' she asked. Gabrielle turned her face up to the sun,   
letting its warmth wash over her body. She shook her head, trying to clear the   
muddled thoughts running through it. Anything to postpone having to answer   
her best friend. But Xena, being the smart woman that she was, figured it out.   
''This is about Virgil, isn't it?'' she asked.  
  
With a sigh, Gabrielle nodded. ''I can't stop thinking about him,'' she confessed.   
''Gods, Xena - just a few hours ago, I was ready and willing to spend the whole,   
entire night making love to him, and now...''  
  
''Now what? It's still an option. Just go in there - he's waiting.''  
  
''No, I can't. He's Joxer's *son* for crying out loud!''  
  
''What difference does that make? You two are obviously attracted to one   
another, so what's the problem?''  
  
''You wouldn't understand. And I'm not attracted to him.'' The corners of   
Xena's mouth quirked up into a wry smile.  
  
''Oh, really. So, making love to him isn't one of your sinful desires. Your heart just   
made a mistake.''  
  
''OK, allright. But just because I'm hot for his body doesn't mean that I'm in   
love with him.''  
  
''I never said you were. But the fact remains that you *are* still hot for his body.   
Which means that he very well may still be hot for yours.'' Xena watched   
Gabrielle gaze in the direction of the temple, clearly torn between   
straightening this all out and riding away as fast and soon as possible. ''I think   
you should go talk to him,'' she advised gently.  
  
She smiled. ''You know what? You're right. I'm gonna go help with the cleanup.  
I'll catch up with you later.''  
  
''That's my bard,'' Xena said proudly. With one quick, easy jump, she mounted her horse and took off.  
  
Gabrielle turned determinedly toward the temple and approached the   
entrance. Once there, she stopped, all confidence gone, and leaned back   
against the cold stone wall.  
  
''I can do this,'' she told herself. ''It's not like I feel anything for Virgil. He's just a   
friend. Yes, a friend who's an amazing kisser and has a great body, but a friend   
nonetheless. And a relative of Joxer's...'' Gabrielle jumped as a warm hand   
touched her shoulder.  
  
''Talking to yourself?'' Virgil's deep, sensuous voice inquired in her ear. His hot   
breath caressed the back of her neck, sending small shivers down her spine.  
  
''How long have you been hiding there listening to me?'' Gabrielle was proud of   
how steady her voice sounded, considering that Virgil's strong, muscular arms   
were snaking their way around her waist.  
  
''Long enough to know that you've been thinking about me about as much as   
I've been thinking about you,'' he whispered. Leaning over, he lightly touched   
his lips to the base of Gabrielle's neck. The delicious, erotic sensation snapped   
her back into reality. Quickly, she pulled out of Virgil's intimate embrace and   
turned to gaze into his eyes.  
  
''I'm sorry, Virgil,'' she said. ''But I can't do this.'' He frowned, his eyes bearing a  
sad, wounded, kicked-puppy dog look that reminded Gabrielle so much of his   
father.   
  
Good, Gabrielle thought. Just keep thinking of Joxer.  
  
''What's wrong?'' Virgil asked.  
  
Gabrielle took a deep breath. ''I was, and still am, in love with your father.'' Virgil   
appeared stunned. And with good reason.  
  
''Oh,'' he said. ''I...I had no idea that you two were ever...involved. I mean - I   
know how he felt about you, but...''  
  
''We weren't,'' Gabrielle broke in. ''Involved, that is. Joxer was been in love with   
me for just about as long as I've known him. It took a lot for me to realize that I   
felt the same way. Unfortunately, I never got a chance to tell him. I may never.   
But every day, I live in the constant hope that things will be set straight, and   
that I'll be able to see him again. And until that day comes, I'm not ready to   
love anyone else.''  
  
''My father wouldn't want you to spend your whole life mourning his death,''   
Virgil countered. ''He'd want you to continue on.''  
  
''Yeah, he probably would. And maybe, someday, I'll find someone who I love   
as much as I did Joxer. But not right now. And if I ever did find that someone,   
I'm sorry to say that it wouldn't be you. Going from father to son just seems   
wrong somehow.'' Smiling, Gabrielle squeezed his arm. ''It was fun while it   
lasted,'' she said. ''But it just wouldn't work out in the long run.''   
  
He sighed. ''My father is a lucky man to have someone that cares for him as   
much as you do,'' he said ruefully.  
  
''I do care about you,'' Gabrielle reassured him. ''Just not the same way. You're   
a great guy, Virgil. Look at you - you're handsome, kind, funny... I'm sure there   
are many women out there who would be honored to be your lover. And   
frankly, I'm flattered that you wish it was me. But what do you say we go back   
to just being friends?''  
  
Virgil sighed and drew her to him in a friendly hug. ''You do have a way with   
words, Gabrielle,'' he murmured against her hair. ''Thank you for everything, but   
I think I should be going now.''  
  
''Are you sure? Why don't you stay with me and Xena and Eve for a while? I'm   
sure they'd love some quality time with the *real* Virgil.''  
  
''Sounds tempting, but I think it might be a bit awkward for us. We need some   
time apart to cool down and adjust. Tell them goodbye for me.'' He leaned   
down and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. ''Thanks again.'' Gabrielle   
watched Virgil turn and mount his horse. He started to wave farewell, then   
suddenly stopped.   
  
''Hey, did you really mean what you said about me being a good kisser?'' he   
asked. Gabrielle smiled.  
  
''*Goodbye*, Virgil,'' she called. He turned and urged his horse in the opposite   
directions.  
  
And for miles, he rode with a grin permanently plastered to his face.  
  
~*~  
  
FIN. angelus1317@hotmail.com. Feedback welcome. 


End file.
